Rules
by Misericordia13
Summary: I'm the puppet and he's pulling the strings… (Bray Wyatt/OC) (A re-upload of an on-going series)
1. The Perfect Drug

A/N: so...I'm back to . Sorry for yanking everything down before but there were issues that I was using song lyrics. But anyway, hope you guys still enjoy!

Our first meetings were innocent. Accidental eye contact as we passed each other in the halls, brushing past each other on the way to the locker rooms. Then one day he pinned me against the wall and whispered things in my ear. I resisted at first. He seemed too wild, too dangerous. From that point on I felt his eyes on me everywhere I went. Those hypnotic blue eyes. Occasionally he'd corner me, offering me things that seemed too good to be true. Oh but that silver tongue began breaking down my resolve, especially when he whispered such sweet things into my ear. His heated breath on my neck, and then later on, his mouth on my ear. His voice ate away at my resistance until, over time, it began to make me weak at the knees. We began meeting in secret, hiding away in storage closets and empty bathrooms, devouring each other in the shadows. As time went on I needed him. Needed his hands in my hair, needed that devil's tongue across my skin.

He passed me in the hall, grabbing my wrist in his big hand. He pulled me to him, his mouth against my ear. He gave me my instructions, my directions for our little cat and mouse game. I nodded, his hand in the small of my back driving me crazy. He walked away and I strode down the hall, glancing over my shoulder as I went. Easing into the boiler room, I waited in darkness for him. His little games are so unfair but I am unable to forfeit them. I've never tested the boundaries of our relationship.

I hear the footsteps, hear the door click behind him. This time the door doesn't lock, which adds to his dangerous little game. If we get caught, we could both loose our jobs. But the risk..it's oh so worth it. I turn to face the wall as I count the seconds. One…I kick off my shoes. Two…three… big hands grab my hips roughly. Four…five…six… Teeth and lips grazing the back of my neck as he effortlessly unbuckles my belt and pants. Seven…eight… My skin prickles at his touch as a rough hand snakes into my underwear. He finds my center, driving me insane with slow strokes. "Say it." He growls in my ear. "I want you."

Nine… My jeans and underwear are pulled down and I'm instructed to kick them away. He presses against my back, readying himself for me as his fingers continue his assault on my body. Ten…I bite my lower lip as he fills me. He moves slowly, asserting that he has all of the control.

He makes sift tut-tut noises when I arch my back against him. "That's against the rules. You know better, puppet." He chides softly, his teeth grazing the skin behind my ear. "Don't do it again, or I'll have to punish you." My t-shirt creeps up my torso as he pulls it up and over my head, quickly disposing of my bra too. He quickens the pace, making me moan in anticipation. "You're beginning to enjoy these little meetings, aren't you?" He asks, his hands finding my hips again. "Yes." He rewards my answer by picking up the pace again. He takes my hands and places them on the wall, threading his fingers in mine.

The feeling overtakes me, making me weak in the knees. He laughs in my ear as he holds me against him. "Naughty girl, you're supposed to wait for me." He covers my mouth, stifling the moans that escape me. "You'll get us caught." He growls as he gets rougher, his hand between my legs again. He presses my body against the cold concrete wall as he has his way with me.

We reached the edge together this time and he held me against his body as he panted against my neck, his beard tickling my back. "You're getting good at our little games." He whispered into my ear. "Next time, I may change a few rules for you. Would you like that?" "Yes." I breathed and he laughed, low and evil sounding. He pulled away from me and composed himself. "Until next time, baby." I heard the footsteps and the door click open again and I began to count. One…two…the door clicked shut behind him.

Three…I gathered up my clothes, began dressing myself. Four…five…six…I sit to put my shoes back on. Seven…eight…I stare at the door, already missing his weight against my back. Nine…ten…the door opens with a click and I step back into the brightly lit hallway.

I've fallen prey to his games. He's won again, I'm not strong enough to say no anymore. I live my life waiting for these little games and rules, just waiting for the next time he whispers my name. He's getting more and more brazen, having our meetings behind closed doors but without locks. I shiver at the thought of being caught. Loosing this job would be loosing my livelihood, but I risk it all for the man who knows my name and not much else. I risk it all for a man that I've never shared a bed with, or a meal, or even an entire conversation.

He passes me in the hall, those mesmerizing blue eyes locking onto my own. His tongue glides along his lips and the corner of his mouths curves upwards into an evil smirk. He knows he has me right where he wants me. He knows I'll follow the rules.


	2. Bedroom Hymns

It'd been a week since our last encounter. I began to miss the feel of his fingertips on my skin, his breath in my ear. I was thinking about him as I strode through the hallways of the arena, my camera in my hand. Having just finished photographing a match between CM Punk and John Cena, I was was anxious to get back to my computer to save the shots. Maybe even touch them up a bit there before I could make my way back to my office at the magazine headquarters. "There you are, little one." When I halted he stepped from the shadows, his fedora low over his eyes. "I've been thinking about you all day." I licked my lips, taking in the sight of him. Our entire relationship is a strange, scary thing, but I'd be lying if I didn't say my heart skipped a beat every time I saw a hawaiian print shirt. "Got time for a visit?" He asked, a wry smile on his face.

I followed him as he strolled to the locker rooms. He opened the door of the one marked Wyatts and stepped through. I glanced around at the empty hallway before I followed. One careless mistake could get us caught, costing both of us our jobs. He locked the door behind me and took my camera from me, setting it in one of the open faced lockers. He grabbed a fistfull of my hair, pulling my head back to kiss me roughly. He bit my lower lip, bruising it before he smoothed it with his tongue. As a show of my willingness I got down on my knees, undoing his belt and his jeans. "Eager today, aren't we?" He smirked. I didn't reply, I only pulled down his jeans and boxers. He was already erect, his impressive member waiting for my touch. He moaned as I moved my hand around him, taking him into my mouth.

He leaned back against the lockers, his hand on the back of my head guiding my movements. "Jesus.." He murmured. I used my tongue and my hand, being rewarded by the growl I invoked from him. "Oh fuck." His body swayed against me, his muscles growing tense under my hands. He moaned, licking his lips as he watched me. "Maybe I should let you have your way more often." He moaned .

He came forcefully, filling my mouth with his warmth. The lockers seemed to be the only thing holding him up as he stroked himself a few times. I scratched his hips lightly with my fingernails, making another growl rise in his throat. "I'll have to reward you for that." He lead me over to the couch in the room, pushing me back onto the leather cushions. With very little effort he freed me from my pants, his hands roaming under my shirt. He got on his knees on the floor, parting my legs. "You've been such a good girl. Let me serve you." His hands traveled up my thighs, rubbing my sex through my panties. I felt as if I'd crawl out of my skin as he peeled my underwear away, tossing it aside. He kissed the inside of my thighs, his beard tickling my skin as he worked his way higher. This was a first for us and I could barely contain my excited moans. He stopped to pull my shirt over my head, disposing of my bra as well. He kissed his way down my stomach, stopping to circle my belly button with his tongue. I cried out as he went lower, his warm wet mouth against my core.

His tongue moved rhythmically, causing me to arch my back, my hands searching for anything to grab and help me feel grounded. He laughed, his breath tickling me as he slid a finger in. "I take it that I'm good at this." He added a second and worked his tongue in small circles, making me lift off of the couch. He worked with just his fingers and laughed, low and manically. "Say my name." I moaned out his name and his thumb replaced his tongue, circling the sensitive area with unbearably slow movements. "I own you, little girl. Let me hear how you feel about it." I moaned loudly as my body began to shake. He pulled away, leaving me begging for more. He made a soft clicking noise with his tongue. "No no, not yet. You can't come until. I say you can."

He stood back, overlooking every inch of my body with hungry eyes as he stroked himself. "You're so beautiful, and all mine." He said, his eyes never leaving my body as he made himself moan. "All mine, all mine." He murmured as he grabbed my hips, pulling me to the edge of the couch. He wrapped my legs around his waist, lifting my lower body off of the couch. He grasped one breast, them then other before grazing his hands across my stomach, stopping at my center. "Say my name." He said, rubbing a painfully slow circle around my most sensitive spot with his thumb. Once I breathed his name he entered me, moving painfully slow.

"Oh god…" I moaned as he moved slowly in and out. "Bray…" "Now now. Tell me what you want, and ask nicely." "Fuck me, please." I replied. "Good girl." He chided, picking up the pace slightly. He grabbed my wrists, holding them both tightly in one hand. Against my will I let out a squeak of pain and he stopped mid thrust. He stared down at the black sweat band I always wore, suddenly curious about them. He went to pull one off and I protested, crossing my arms across my chest. "Now now, don't make me punish you. What are you hiding, little one?" Feeling his eyes on the healing scars felt more intimate than anything we'd ever done. I seen the anger in his eyes as he looked over the healing scars. "Why?" He asked sternly, pulling away from her and kneeling in front of her. "Why, darlin?" I sat up, crossing my legs and tugging the sweat bands back down. "Don't." He said, pulling both if the bands from my wrists. I felt so ashamed, watching him rub his thumb gently across the scars. "Is this because of me?" He asked, glancing up into his eyes. I shook my head. "No. I don't feel like I need to when I'm with you." The hardness in his eyes melted away, replaced by a look of compassion that made tears well up in my eyes.

He took my wrists gently and kissed the old scars. "Don't let me find anymore new scars." I tried hard to fight it but a tear rolled across my cheek. "You're too beautiful for this. Lay your world on me, I can take the weight." He said, wiping away the tears. "You have total permission to fuck my brains out, if it means you don't harm yourself anymore." He said, his lips curling into a smile and I smiled back through the tears. A knock on the door startled both of us. "Bray, are you in there?" Luke asked . "Yea man, give me a minute." He called to him. "Go start the shower, I'll be in to join you." He said with a wink as he stepped into his jeans. I grabbed up my clothes and headed to the shower area, cutting it on just before the guys walked in. "What's going on?" I heard Erick. "I was just about to take a shower." I heard him laugh.


	3. Favorite Sin

My boss pats my shoulder, gives me a piece of paper with directions. "Today you get to photograph Bray Wyatt. We need a poster for next month's issue." This will be the first time I've worked with Bray professionally, and the idea is a bit frightening. We haven't seen much of each other in the last two weeks, our last time we took a shower together after he seen my scars. I still can't get over Luke and Erick's eyes on me as I walked from the shower area out of their locker room. Mine and Bray's secret isn't exactly a secret anymore. "Great. I haven't worked with him yet." I manage to reply as I pick up my gear bag. "Take a few photos of him while he's answering questions for an interview. Quick and easy. The location is on a back road, it's fantastic. Very Wyatt like." He reassures me. "Don't be intimidated by Bray. I know some of the female staffers are nervous around the Wyatts, so I have Peter out there to interview him." I can't help but smile at that. "Oh it's okay. He doesn't scare me."

I thought I'd never find the dirt road I'd been directed to. Once I finally did, I discovered why. A dilapidated little church stood at the edge of a line of old oak trees, it's worn facade sporting a coat of once cheery white paint. Bray sat on the steps of the small church, already speaking with Peter when I drove up.

He stood when I walked up, his hands in his pockets as he leaned against the wall. "Where do you want me to stand, darlin?" He asked, pronouncing the 'darlin' with a heavy handed southern drawl, making my heart speed up. I trained my camera on him, framing his broad shoulders in my camera lens. Peter asked him something about his next opponent and he answered him flatly, all of his attention trained on me. He licked his lips, staring at me as I moved about planning my shot. The corner of his lips curled into a devious smile when I got on my knees, training my camera upwards on him. I snapped a quick photo before Peter asked another question and the smile faded.

I motion for him to go inside and he walks through the doorless frame. The inside of the church is worn and weathered, the doors and windows long since removed. He strides to the pulpit area, bracing his hands on the worn podium as if in mid sermon. This time I smile at him from behind the camera as I snap another shot. Peter asks if there are other members of the family besides himself, Luke, and Erick. "Yes, there are many of us." He replies. "And always looking to expand the family." He said, staring directly at me as he spoke it.

Peter finished his interview and said he had to leave. "If it's okay, Bray, I'd like to take a few more pictures of you. Just to have some extras on hand." He nodded. "Fine with me." "I can't stay…" Peter said lightly. "Oh it's fine. I know Bray pretty well." I said and Bray grinned, amused by our private joke. "Okay. Text me when you get back to the office, okay?" Peter called over his shoulder as he left. I snapped a picture of Bray smiling as Peter left.

"He's worried I'm going to throw you across a pew and ravage you." Bray chuckled as he hung the sheep mask on the pulpit and I snapped another photo of him standing behind it. I bit my lip and he he grinned broadly at me. "Dirty girl…you want me too, don't you?"

He motioned for me to come over and I sat my camera on the nearest pew. Without a word I got on my knees behind the pulpit, pulling his pants and underwear down. He moaned, grabbing the sides of the pulpit as I pleasured him. I scratched his hips again like last time and he moaned louder, reaching down to run fingers through my hair."you're so bad, but so very good at it."

He stopped me and helped me to my feet, picking me up and wrapping my legs around his waist. He carried me to the nearest pew and ripped his hawaiian shirt off. He laid it across the dirty pew before laying me back against it, kissing me harshly. He disposed of my clothes quickly, my skin prickling with the touch of the autumn air in the open church. He smiled up at me, his hypnotic eyes watching me as he grazed his lips down my torso. "I see our choice of location has you excited too." He teased as he rubbed me through my underwear. "You're welcome, this place was all my idea." He said and I moaned as he peeled my underwear away and stroked me with his thumb. "Oh god.." I moaned as his warm mouth covered me. He slid his hands across my inner thighs, reaching up to grab my ass before putting my legs over his shoulders. "That's right, call his name." He said as he slid a finger in.

My body rises off of the pew, arching up to his devil's tongue. "God…" I moan and he quickens his pace, nearly sending me over the edge right there. "Now now, what did I tell you about coming before I say so?" He chided me and pulled away, grabbing the sheep mask from the pulpit. He slid it on over his face before pulling my legs around his waist again. He leaned really close, the sheep mask inches from my face. "How bad do you want me?" He asked and I pulled him closer, kissing the mouth of the mask. He rolled on a condom quickly before he entered me, moving painfully slow.

I groaned in frustration at how he was torturing me. He laughed behind the mask, reaching down to rub up my stomach and grasp my breasts. "Remember, I'm in control here." He teased. "Now…ask nicely." "Please…" I groan. "Good girl." He replied, moving a bit faster. "Please.." He tilted his head to the side, a creepy gesture with the mask on. He pulled back and rammed into me forcefully, laughing at the surprised moan he raised out of me. He gripped my hips and moved hard again. "Say my name." "Please Bray…" He picked up speed, moving hard and fast against my hips. He tore the mask off and tossed it aside, his mouth exploring the flesh of my torso.

He grabbed at the sweatbands he seemed to loathe now and tossed them aside, kissing at the old scars. "Good girl." He commented when he saw there were no fresh ones. "You're my good girl. You're too beautiful for these ugly scars." He slowed his pace, taking the more gentle route as he leaned down to kiss me. The look on his face made my breath catch in my throat. He looked at me as if I were something fragile, something he needed to protect. He slid both hands down my sides, moaning as he moved quicker.

He slid his hand down between us, rubbing my sensitive area with his thumb. "Oh god." I moaned as his lips sought mine. "Come for me." He groaned. "Harder." He slammed into me and his thumb moved quickly, driving me crazy. "Oh Bray…" I fell over the edge, taking him with me and he came, leaning close and panting in my ear. He kissed the side of my face and my ear as he fought to catch his breath. He picked me up and switched places with me, taking my seat on the pew and pulling me into his lap.

He stroked my hair as he held me close, my head against his bare chest. "I'm pretty sure we're going to hell for this." I joked, still panting. "It was worth it." He laughed, the sound rising up from his chest under my ear. "If we're both going to hell, maybe we can keep this habit up." He kissed the top of my head and held me closer in an odd sort of hug. I could tell he wanted to say something to me, something that seemed to be troubling him, but he didn't. He kissed me again, gently, and sighed. "I guess you'd better get back to work before Peter gets suspicious." He joked. "He'll be fine."

"You're my favorite sin." He joked as he held me tight, my head tucked protectively under his chin. "That's the first time I've been told that." I laughed. "I'll have to add that to my personal list of achievements." He kissed my forehead in response, chuckling, before we got dressed again.

He leaned into my car window, crushing my lips with a kiss. "Goodbye for now, my puppet." "Goodbye Bray." I replied, starting my car. He had that look again, like there was something on his mind but he didn't say anything more. He patted the top of the car before striding off to his truck.


	4. Breathe Me

A/N: if you're easily trigged guys, don't read this one. Graphic cutting descriptions ahead. No porn this chapter, but stick with me guys! I felt like this was all necessary. Keep reading! These two will be back in track before long.

My phone buzzes again, his picture lighting up the screen for the third time. I drop the razor blade on the white floor tiles leaving red droplets on the shiny surface. I'll have to clean that up later before the cleaning lady comes in. I wouldn't want to explain this to anyone. I think about answering his call but the fuzzy floating feeling is overwhelming and I feel too comfortable to move. I glance at the fresh cuts on my thighs and shake my head, disappointed at my own weakness before tugging the legs of my shorts down.

My phone lights up again and I glance at his face. Today is not a good day, Bray. Can I take a rain check? I startle at the sound of my room door unlocking and he steps through, key card in hand. He calls my name, crosses the hotel room to the bathroom where I'm sitting against the tub. He glances at the blade and back to me. Without a word he grabs a few things from the sink and sits on the floor beside me, dragging me into his lap. He folds a tissue, pours alcohol and before I can protest he dabs my wounds, making me hiss. He peels the paper away from several band-aids and covers the cuts. "How did you get a key card to my room?" I ask. "I have my ways." He replies as he wipes the blood off of the floor and takes the razor blade. He folds it into several layers of toilet paper and tucks it into the pocket of his hawaiian shirt. He stands, picking me up, and carries me to the bed.

He sets me down gently on the bed and kicks off his shoes, throwing his hawaiian shirt and hat onto the nearby table. I watch him as pulls his muscle shirt over his head and steps out of his white pants, adding to the pile of discarded clothes. In just his boxers he walks over and locks the room door before rounding the bed and climbing in, patting the space beside him. When I join him he pulls me close, my back to his warm chest, wrapping the blanket around me. "No more of this." He whispers against my hair. "I'm here now. Your safe and you matter. Everything is going to get better."

He kisses my shoulder and wraps a possessive arm around my waist. This is all so unexpected from a man like him. His words and his arms are enough to silence the doubts in my mind for the night. His warm breath against my neck, his heart beat against my back, I felt safe. And for the first time in years, I slept like a baby,

In the morning I woke up alone but a copy of the new magazine lay on the bed beside me. Inside the cover was the fold out poster of the picture I took of him standing behind the pulpit. A piece of hotel stationary was stuck in the magazine and in small neat letters it said

See dear, you're amazing. Smile for us today.

-Bray


	5. Passenger

His movements were quick and deliberate, unlike his usual stroll. Everything in his body language screamed that he was angry. Intensely angry. "Bray, what's wrong?" I asked as he passed me. "Bray…" He strode by, his arms swinging at his sides. I jogged behind him to catch up. "Bray…" I reached out for his hand and he spun on his heels, glaring at me with icy blue eyes. "What's the matter?" He took me by the hand, leading me down the hallway. I had to quicken my pace to catch up with him as we strode through the mostly empty arena. The cold air stung my face as we walked outside and I regretted not wearing a jacket instantly. He lead me out to a car parked in the back of the dark parking lot. "Get in." He growled, unlocking the door with the keychain he pulled from his pocket and gestured towards the back seat.

The radio came to life when he switched the car on and he left the keys in the ignition when he climbed out and shut the driver's door. He was over me in the backseat, his mouth leaving a trail of fire across my skin as he kissed his way across my neck, nipping at my collar bones and leaving tell tale marks. The breath caught in my throat as he tore at my shirt, sending buttons everywhere. The cold air made me shiver as did the brush of his beard against my bare skin. I worried about someone seeing us but as he tugged my jeans from my body the thought faded. He kicked his way out of his pants and moved between my legs. He paused for a moment to roll on the condom before wrapping my legs around his waist.

He closed his eyes as he entered me, moving excruciatingly slow at first. Our body heat warmed the leather seat beneath me as he moved, rocking his hips slowly. I pulled his shirts off of him, tossing them aside before he picked up the cross necklace that lay on my collar bones. He leaned forward and took the cross in his teeth as he moved faster, making me moan his name.

With fumbling hands he reached for the window switch, rolling the foggy window above my head halfway down. The thought crossed my mind again about someone seeing but the cold air felt wonderful on my heated skin. His hair fell against my face as he leaned down to kiss me, his hips rolling into me in a steady rhythm matching the song playing on the radio.

He leaned back on his knees, pulling my hips upwards and reaching farther into me. His hands roamed my upper body, his fingertips hovering over my skin. "Faster." I breathed to him and he punished me by moving slower. "Please." I begged. His hands traveled down my legs and settled over the healed scars I'd inflicted on myself. He stopped completely, still inside but unmoving. "Bray please…" His right hand travelled up my thigh and to my sensitive spot, making me gasp when he rubbed a thumb across it. He smiled deviously in the moonlight as he brushed me again with featherlight touches, making me squirm.

"Please Bray." I begged as he teased me with his thumb. "Please." He laughed, low and devious as he moved his hands back back to my sides and rolled his hips against mine. "Fuck. Please Bray, you're killing me." "Good." He whispered in my ear as I grabbed his arms, raking my nails across his tattooed shoulder blades. He moved faster, rocking into me with fast, forceful movements. He groaned through clenched teeth as he came, his body relaxing against me. His hands moved down my torso again, brushing me with his thumb again. He rubbed in tight circles, making me pant and arch towards him. He bit my bottom lip as he moved, drawing blood and smoothing the pain with his tongue. He rammed his hips against me a few more times, filling me completely as his thumb drove me over the edge. I came undone with panting breaths, biting his shoulder to suppress the loud moan threatening to escape my lips.

He hovered above me, panting as he wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. I ran my fingers the length of his back, scratching him lightly with my nails until I got below his waist and squeezed his ass. He laughed and sat back on his heels, running his hands down my legs as he did. "I love you Bray." I breathed. He stiffened, the look of amusement fading from his face. "Don't say that." He said coldly. "No love. Love is a frivolous emotion. This isn't love, this is sex." He moved away, sitting in the car seat to pull his pants and tank top on. "I'm sorry…" I sat up and reached for his arm but he jerked away from me. "Get dressed, I'll take you to your hotel." He said coldly as he slipped his boots on. "I can't go yet. I have to get my gear from inside." He eyed my shirt, devoid of any buttons, and passed me his hawaiian shirt. "I didn't mean it. I don't love you." I said as I dressed in the dark car. He stayed quiet as he drove me to the door of the arena, waiting until I got back with my camera gear.

I shivered as we drove along in silence, the only sound being the song playing on the radio. Once at the hotel he stopped at the front door. "Goodnight." He said flatly, staring straight ahead. "Bray, I'm sorry…" "Goodnight." He said again, a little more forcefully. I took the hint and grabbed my bag, stepping from the car. I watched him pull away, watched the taillights until they were a dim glow in the distance.


	6. Anything But Love

I called his name as I ran after him, desperate to get his attention. Since our night in the rental car a month ago he barely made eye contact with me. I was used to him pretending not to know me at work, but my body was aching for his touch. "Bray…" I reached out for him, grabbing him by the elbow. He turned on his heels, glaring at me. "Can I help you?" He growled. The breath caught in my throat, the tone of his voice hitting as hard as a punch in the stomach. "Bray I…" As I floundered for my words he looked around us, noticing too many eyes. Any lie that I had fabricated to get his attention faded from my memory as he stared me down. With a small nod he motioned for me to follow him.

Outside by the buses he grabbed me by the upper arms, pushing me against one of the semi trailers. "What do you want?" He growled, his fingers digging into my arms. "I just wanted to know what I did wrong. Why have you stopped coming around?" He stepped closer to me, pushing my body against the cold metal wall as he buried his face in my hair. "I didn't need you."

He leaned against the truck, his weight on his hands braced on either side of my head. He seemed to surround me completely, blocking everything out of my vision but those blue eyes. "You were nothing more than a quick fuck. A play thing. You've served your purpose, now move on with your life." The anger rose in me, loosening the frigid fear gripping my insides. "A quick fuck? So you taking care of me, keeping me safe that night, the note you left behind…was that all meaningless?" He laughed gleefully, as if I'd told him a funny joke. "I meant what I said. You're too beautiful to harm yourself." He gripped my chin tightly, tracing my lower lip with his thumb. "Hold your head high little one. You were good enough to catch my attention. You were worthy enough to be Bray Wyatt's plaything."

Angrily I tried to shove him away and he laughed again, shoving me back against the truck wall. "Remember, you asked for this. You sought me out first. It wasn't as if my advances were unwelcome. You knew the rules. You knew you'd get burned eventually." I struggled against him and he laughed as he held me. "Let me go." I commanded and he smiled broadly. "Trying to grow a spine, are we little one?"

"I must have meant something to you. You cared enough to pick me up off of that bathroom floor." "Harming yourself is such a waste of that beautiful alabaster skin, dear." He said as his lips grazed my jawline, leaving small kisses down my neck. "Seeing you this angry, it's almost making me reconsider letting you go." He breathed against the pulse point of my neck. "Your heart is giving you away." He mumbled before biting the skin there lightly, causing me to gasp. "You're angry, but you want me right now, don't you?" He said, pulling my leg up to his waist. "Stop. This is all wrong." I breathed as his hands roamed lower, cupping my bottom. "If someone sees us, I'll loose my job." He smiled against my skin again, pulling my hips towards him. "That's half of the fun."

One big hand made its way under my shirt and hoodie, tracing my spine with light touches. "Do you dream about moments like this, doll? Do you miss my touch when I don't come around?" He whispered against my mouth as his hands held my sides. "Do you hear my voice in your head late at night?" He asked before crushing my lips with his. "You're like putty in my hands, girl. Aren't you?" He smiled before taking a fistfull of my hair, pulling my head back. He kissed the hollow of my neck, his teeth grazing my collarbones.

"Not angry anymore, are you?" "I really hate you right now." I huffed as his hands roamed across my bra. "You can leave anytime you want. Tell me to stop and I'll let you leave." He said before kissing me again. He stood back, watching my face for a response. I wanted to tell him to go to hell. I wanted to walk away and leave him standing here all alone. I bit my lip and he grinned. "Just as I thought, puppet." He sneered. We both turned in the direction of a noise and when he realized someone was coming the smile faded from Bray's face. "See you in your dreams, sweetheart." He said with a snide tone, winking at me before he walked away swiftly.

The Big Show walked by, his bags in his hands. He spoke to me and I composed myself as best I could, saying hello back. "You okay kid, you look like you've seen a ghost." I shook my head, sighing. "Something like that." I reply. He smiles at me and nods before walking onwards to his bus. I slide down the side of the truck, tucking my knees to my chest. Bray Wyatt isn't good for my health at all. He's a drug, and I'm a total addict. I'm a puppet, and he's pulling the strings. Angry tears spill down my face as I hide my hands in the front pocket of my hoodie, suddenly aware of the cold air now that Bray is gone.


	7. Civilian

Bray went back to ignoring me over the next few weeks, he wouldn't even look at me. I absent-mindedly run a thumb across the fresh scars on my wrists whenever we cross paths, yanking down my hoodie sleeves so no one sees. Bray wouldn't look my way anymore, but after a while I noticed a pair of hazel eyes that followed me.

Erick lay in bed beside me catching his breath and I rolled over, wrapping an arm around his nude waist. We spent most nights like this, lying in the quiet dark together. We seemed to share a unspoken mutual understanding that we both slept better when sharing a bed with someone. This clearly wasn't love but a sort of odd companionship between two very lonely and broken people and it seemed to serve us well.

I think it was the taboo-ness of it that drew me to him at first. Then it was how gently he touched me, as if I was fragile and he was afraid he'd break me. I spent nights slipping off to Erick Rowan's room when no one was looking, always looking over my shoulder for Bray Wyatt.

Erick wrapped his big hand around mine, lifting it to rest on his chest. His other hand lay protectively on my hip, holding me close like a security blanket. His heart beat steadily under my hand, still racing from his orgasm. Within a few minutes his breathing evened and he fell asleep, his hand still gripping mine. For such a big man he's extraordinarily gentle with me, very unlike how Bray treated me. But being completely honest, when his big hands roam my body I still secretly wish they were Bray's. I shudder to think of how Bray would react to the sight of me in bed with Erick. His former plaything sleeping with his henchmen, his pawn. Sleep over takes me, the beat of Erick's heart lulling me into dreamland.

In the morning I wake before him and slip from the bed unnoticed. As I dress in the quiet I glance at his face, peaceful in sleep, and feel a wave of guilt. Maybe somewhere deep down inside I feel something for him. Something more than lust or the need to hold a warm body at night, but there's no way I could love Erick Rowan. I'm using him. He deserves so much better. I lean over him and kiss his forehead, right above his eyebrows, before slipping off to my room across the hall.


	8. Eyes on Fire

A few nights later I woke with a start. Erick's alarm clock read five in the morning and he lay on his side behind me, his arm draped around my waist and his face buried in my hair. After the nightmare he felt too close, too confining. I slid from under his arm as gently as possible and he shifted in his sleep, trying to regain his hold on me. I slipped away, putting my pillow under his arm. Even in his sleep he reached out for me, his security blanket. I can see the outline of his almost naked body in the moonlight, the pale light making his pale skin glow. His strong shoulders, his muscular back, all the way down to the outline of his perfect ass in his green boxers. I mentally kick myself, wishing I could feel more for this man than just passing lust or the need for comfort. Another failed relationship in a string of them.

I dress as quietly as I can, stepping into my jeans and pulling a black hoodie over my Wyatts shirt. I slip on my converse and slip out if Erick's door, shutting it softly with a click. My mind wanders as my feet carry me past Bray's door, down the hall and to the elevator. Down to the bottom floor of the hotel, out into the lobby where a employee speaks to me. I nod hello at him, pull the hood of my jacket up over my head. "Be careful, it's really cold out there." He cautions. "There's already a frost."

The small garden in front of the hotel is iced over and the chilly air bites at my face, jarring me out of whatever was left of my slumber. I need to be alone for a little while, out in a broad open space, even if it means sitting in the cold. I find a concrete bench and sit, the cold surface sending a shiver through my lower body. I grab my phone from my pocket, plugging in the headphones and placing them in my ears.

The song made my thoughts drift to Bray and I realize I hate him. I hate him for using me, I hate him for throwing me away so easily. I hate that I still look for him wherever I go, I still hear his voice and feel his touch whenever he's not around. Because of Bray there's no chance for me and Erick to move on. No chance for me to move on with anyone if I can't forget about him. Maybe if I can learn to hate him I can out from under this spell has me under and move on with my life. Maybe there could be a chance for Erick and I. There's nothing so special about Bray Wyatt that I have to bow down to him. I stood and walked away from the bench, shoving my fists in my pockets.

A pair of hands slid around my waist and I knew who it was. With one hand I pulled my headphones from my ears, tucking them away in my pockets. "What do you want?" I ask, my hands still balled into fists in my pocket as he pulled my body back against his. He pulled my hood from my head and leaned in close, his lips inches from my ear. "Miss me yet?" "No." I lie, trying to steel my resolve. "You're lying." His warm hands slid under my hoodie, spreading his body heat across my cold skin. "You need me, we both know it." He mused, his body pressed against mine. I could feel his erection through his jeans. "Seems like it's the other way around, Bray." I pulled away from him, away from the warmth of his body and back into the cold air.

I circled him, my hands in the pocket of my hoodie. "I don't need you Bray. There's someone else. You aren't the only one that appreciates this skin that I occupy." He crosses his arms over his chest, hugging the leather jacket he wears closer to him. "Who is he?" He growled, obviously angered that I was changing the rules without his permission. I laugh as I stop to look at him. "How are you so certain I'm with another man? Would it hurt your pride worse if I was with another female?" He grinned. "No. I'd persuade her to join our little game if you had a female lover. You don't though, you have a male friend. A man with big strong hands that you can pretend are mine. Tell me, is he as good to you as I am? Does he make you moan? Do you have to bite your lip to keep from moaning out my name instead of his?"

The anger boiled in my abdomen, making my skin flush red. "Your blush gives you away. Everything I say is true, isn't it?" He taunted me, closing the space between us. "Your so beautiful when you blush." A light snow began to fall around us, leaving sparkling flakes in his beard and knit hat. He took my face in his hand, stroking my bottom lip with his thumb. "I'll find out who you're cozying up with, darlin', and I'll make him pay for trying to lay claim to my doll." He moved to kiss my but I turned away, making him kiss my cheek. He held my face there, moving his lips to my ear. "I have eyes and ears everywhere, little one. I will find out." His warm breath caused my to shiver, his fingers leaving a fiery trail across my cheek. "Better be careful with him."

His warmth, the smell of leather and his cologne, everything in me screamed to drag him inside and tear his clothes off. I feared for Erick, fearing what Bray would do to him if he found out. I pulled away from him, turning my back to him. "Goodbye Bray. There's no more game. I'm forfeiting and you win. No more rules." He grabbed me harshly, pulling my back against him and wrapping a hand around my throat. "There us no end to this game, little one. Have fun with your new lover. Eventually, you'll come crawling back to me." He nibbled at my earlobe, his free hand travelled down to my hips. "You'll get tired of him eventually. No one can please you like I do." He palmed me through my jeans, making me want him even more. A moan escaped my lips, betraying me. With a laugh he pushed me away, causing me to fall.

He gazed down at me, his blue eyes colder than the snow in his beard and hair. "I always get what I want, little one." He growled. "Keep changing the rules and someone may get hurt." He walked away, leaving me huddled on the cold ground.


	9. Lead Me to Your Door

Back inside the hotel Erick roams the lobby, looking for me. When he spots me he tries to wrap his arms around me but I shrug him off. "Why did you leave?" He asks. "I had to get some fresh air." I usher him into the elevator, looking around for signs of Bray but he seems to have disappeared as quickly as he appeared. "Erick, we can't see each other anymore." I say as I press the button for our floor and the doors close. "Why?" I can hear the crack in his voice and it hurts me, knowing I've started demolishing this relationship as well. "Bray knows I'm with someone else. He doesn't know who, but he's very unhappy. I don't know, Erick, I'm kind of scared." He pulls me to him, hugging me tight for the remainder of the elevator ride. "He doesn't have to know." He replies.

At Erick's door we pause before parting ways and I have to stand on my tip toes, just so he can bend down and kiss me. "I'm sorry." I whisper against his lips, unconscious of the footsteps behind us. Erick sees him before I do and he pushes me behind him with one arm, hiding me. Luke stands with his gym bag in hand, a sly smile across his face. "Isn't this amusing?" With one hand I open Erick's room door and I guide him inside, locking Luke out.

The fear grips at my stomach. He's going to tell Bray. And what will Bray do to us? What will he do to Erick? Erick sits on the bed with his knees under his chin as he rocks back and forth. "He knows. He knows. He knows."

I sit in bed behind him, making him lay back against me so I can wrap my arms around his shoulders. "Calm down Erick. Everything is going to be fine." Even I don't believe the lie, but Erick's weight against my chest somehow soothes me. His heart races under my palm and I regret dragging him into this game. What will the puppet master do when he finds two of his pawns have been huddling together to survive the war?


	10. If I Had a Heart

Erick spent the next week in near panic attacks. Despite the chance of being spotted again I still snuck to his room every night, spending my nights holding him. We waited in fearful anticipation for whatever repercussions Bray would hand out but as the days wore on I wondered if Luke had told Bray at all. Surely he had, he's Bray's right hand man. But wouldn't Bray have done something by now? I had the dreadful feeling that Bray was biding his time, planning for just the right time to strike.

Every time I passed Luke I felt his eyes on me, burning imaginary holes into me. I wanted to grab him and shake him until he admitted if he'd told Bray or not. He caught me staring at them from across catering once and he grinned broadly, taunting me. Erick wouldn't look at me anymore. If I glanced his way he'd drop his gaze like a scolded animal. Then occasionally I'd look up to find myself being observed by a pair of stormy dark blue eyes.

He cornered me in the hotel, backing me into the elevator and hitting the emergency stop button. "Have you grown tired of your new lover, little one?" He purred as he circled me like a predator. "Who is he?" I reach for the button to start the elevator back but he brushes my hand away, putting himself between it and me. "We're not done talking." He chided. "Now, who is he?" "You're so smart, you haven't figured it out yet?" I ask, not caring anymore if I make him angry.

He shoves me against the wall hard, making the elevator groan. "What if I do know and I just want to hear you admit it?" "If you knew, you'd be too busy making him miserable to bother asking." Bray leaned in close, breathing against my ear. "Admit it. You miss me. We're still playing the game, but it's not as fun anymore, is it doll?" "There is no game, Bray." "Now now." He taunts as if speaking to a small child. "The game doesn't end until I say it does."

He lay a single index finger across my lips and trailed it down my chin and to my throat, all the way to the hollow of my throat. "You're growing, evolving even. You could grow even more at my side." "You want someone weak and mindless." I replied, trying to brush his hand away even though I longed for his touch. "A mindless plaything would be no fun." He pouted. "I could get anyone to do what I want. The fun is in finding a challenge, little one." "I'm not a toy." His hands roam across my hips, grabbing them and pulling me towards him. "No you're not. You're a project. A lump of clay for me to finish."

His hands tangle in my hair and he holds my head back as he steals a kiss, his tongue fighting for dominance of my mouth. His free hand cups my bottom, squeezing hard enough to leave a bruise behind.

His mouth skims across my neck and he leaves small hickeys and love bites behind. He's marking me, sending me back to my lover with tell tale signs of him. "You're so pretty when you're flustered." He whispered against my neck as he pulled my legs around his waist, pressing my back against the wall. "Tell me, are you thinking about him now?" He asked as he moved against me, making the clothing between us become too constrictive. I didn't answer as he continued to his assault on my collar bones.

He moved me against the other wall, pressing the button as he held me against the metal. "You want me, don't you?" He purred as he moved against me. "There is no end to the game. Tell me who he is, little one." The elevator began to move and I watched it count the floors. "No." He laughed as he pulled my hair and grazed his teeth across the sensitive area of flesh behind my ear, making me moan.

The elevator dinged and he set me down as the doors opened. "When you want more, you know where to find me." He said with a sly smirk as he stepped from the elevator.


	11. Evening on the Ground

Backstage I hung around in the gorilla area, watching the Wyatts face the Beard and the Best on Raw. Erick and Luke dominated the match at Bray watched on, bouncing with excitement in his rocking chair. I watched him intently, remembering what it was like to have those hands on my body, his beard tickling my skin as his lips traveled my skin. Erick bounced Punk off the ropes and when he bended to flip Punk, caught a surprise kick to the face. Stunning him, CM Punk managed to roll up Erick in a surprise pin and got the three count. Luke tried to save him but to no avail, Daniel Bryan kept him from breaking the pin. Once the match was over and the opponents were celebrating and pandering to the crowd, Luke stared Erick down in the ring as Bray slid into the ring. My stomach knotted, seeing Luke stare Erick down that way. Together, Luke and Bray took out the Beard and the Best as Erick looked on, sitting in the middle of the ring with his head in his hands. I wring my hands in worry, concerned that he may be really hurt. It doesn't usually take Erick this long to recover. Bray stood over him, watching him intently as he climbed to his feet. He asked Erick something and he nodded gingerly, one of his big hands holding his temple. The show cut to a commercial as they climbed from the ring.

A bit later I wandered the hallways with my camera, looking to take pictures for backstage access. I caught a picture of Fandango and Summer Rae dancing backstage, 3MB playing air guitar. When we heard a skirmish backstage all of us headed back towards the sound. Luke held Erick as Bray yelled in his face. He held Erick's head almost tenderly as he belittled him. I set my camera on one of the gear boxes nearby and ran towards the group, shoving my way through the tv cameramen. Luke spotted me and smiled slyly. Had he told Bray about Erick and I? Bray hit Erick in the ribs with a solid blow, making the ginger crumple in Luke's arms. Scared that Bray would hit him again, I slid between them.

Bray stood back in surprise, automatically shoving his fists in his pockets as he looked me over. "Look. Two wounded animals huddling together. Are you trying to save him from the slaughter, little one?" He asked in his sing song sort of way. "I know your secrets, lost one." He whispered, just loud enough for the cameras to pick it up. "I know of your trespasses and your folly. You chose your path." He motioned to Luke and the bigger man let Erick go. He slid to the floor and I kneeled near him, my arm protectively around his shoulders.

Bray got down on his knees near us, sitting back on his heels. He watched me with intent eyes as I held Erick to me. "I've known of your secrets for some time but I've been waiting for you to slip up. I didn't want to believe what others whispered in my ear." He said darkly, glancing up at Luke. "But I never should have doubted him." Luke beamed with a crazed expression in his eyes. Bray stared into my soul with those piercing eyes before he licked his lips and smiled. He leaned in real close, whispering in my ear so that the camera wouldn't pick it up.

"We were born to fuck each other one way or another." He laughed as he rocked back on his heels and stood, his hands balled into fists at his side. "Take the weak one and tend to him. We'll settle the score later." Luke palmed the lens of the two tv cameras, pushing them away from me and Erick as he and Bray walked away.

I stared after Bray as he walked away, the hatred and lust boiling in my blood. I wanted him badly. Wanted his rough hands on me, his voice in my ear as he pulls my hair. And I hate myself for it. When the cameras left Erick lay back, panting as he held his injured ribs. He licked at the trickle of blood at the corner of his lips, brushing what was left away with the back of his hand. "Do you mind?" I growl at the few superstars still crowded around us.

"What happened Erick?" He cringed at the sound of his own name, sitting up and grimacing when he moved. "They were angry I got pinned." He said, his eyes lowered like a scolded child. "Well Luke got pinned last week and Bray didn't turn on him. He must've been looking for an excuse to punish you. This is all my fault." Erick reached out and pulled me to him, his big hand cupping my face as he kissed me gently. "We shouldn't be together anymore. I made him angry." I huffed and shook my head no but he lay a single finger across my lips. "I must obey him. You must obey him too."

Hurt by Erick's words, I stood and turned on my heels, headed towards the Wyatt locker room. I'm no longer afraid of Bray Wyatt. He has no hold over me anymore and my anger is pushing me to confront him.

From out of nowhere a pair of pale white arms encircle me from behind, a black bandana pressed over my face. An awful chemical smell makes my sinuses burn and the world fades to black around me.


	12. Pet

I wake up all alone in a strange bed. The bed is surprisingly comfortable, with clean white cotton sheets and a large knitted quilt. The room itself had yellowing floral wallpaper but it was decorated nicely with old framed photos above the large four poster bed. I climbed out, my bare feet touching cold wooden floors. On one side of the room stood a big dresser and a mirror, framed insect specimens hung on the wall. The other wall held built in bookshelves, filled with books and curios. I ran my fingertip across some of the leather bound books, The Art of War, Lord Byron, Shakespeare, and Poe stood among a few stray animals skulls and railroad lanterns. Making a face at one of the skulls, I walked over to the window to glance down at the yard. Overgrown with a stray junk car here and there. I spotted Luke outside chopping wood by a campfire.

The door opened behind me but I stood still, watching Luke through the window. "Do you know where you are?" "I'm in your room." I reply. "Am I here to join your curio collection?" He laughed as he walked up behind me, his arms around my waist. "Why don't you go back to bed? Go back to sleep for a bit." "No thanks, I recovered from the chloroform induced nausea about an hour again. Nice touch, having Luke kidnap me the old fashioned way. No one saw him carting me over his shoulder like a sack of flour?" "They're all too smart to ask questions these days." He breathed against my neck.

"I'm so glad to have you back, little one." He said lightly as his hands pulled my hips back towards him. "You'll never feel unwanted again. I promise." "You've said that before." I said, gritting my teeth. As much as I currently hated him, I still wanted him so badly. "I was being a foolish child, playing with you and casting you aside when I felt you weren't useful anymore." "And what makes me so useful now?" I ask angrily, turning around in his grasp.

His lips hover inches from mine as his arms hold me steadfast against his body. "I'm saving you, my pet." "Saving me? From what?" "From them. From yourself. I know how broken up inside you are. I know how you move through this world feeling like you don't belong. You do belong, right here." "In your bedroom." I fumed, cutting him off in the middle of his sermon. He brushes my hair back from my face, his fingers brushing my cheek. "Not just my bedroom. My world. This world is mine and I want to share it with you." "A ramshackle house and a few junk cars?" "You're so cynical, little one. Appearances mean little, you know that already. Despite your beauty, people have pushed you aside all these years. Treated you like some pitiful creature to be spit on. They're all jealous of you, darlin. You're beautiful, smart, talented. They all envy you, little one. All of your peers were attempting to turn on you at work."

"What makes you think that?" I ask. No one ever pays attention to me at work. How would they be trying to turn against me? "I hear the whisperings, little one. They were jealous of your talent, jealous of the attention you were going to be receiving for it." He leaned in close, whispering against my ear. "They were going to get you fired. And then what? At the loss of your dream job, you'd try to destroy yourself, wouldn't you?" He grabs my wrist and pulls my bracelets away, exposing my healing flesh. He held one of them close, kissing the bruised skin tenderly. "I'm saving you from all of this, little one. You don't need to do this anymore. Don't take anything out on yourself anymore. I know you're so very tired of fighting your demons alone. You don't have to anymore, I'm the only boogeyman here." He smiled as he licked his lips, his fingers playing with the curls at the nape of my neck. "No one cares for you like I do, little one."

He swept me off of my feet and into his arms. I swallowed hard before asking him the question that troubled me. "Where is Erick? What did you do to him?" Bray laughed as he lay me in bed, straddling my legs as his face hovered over mine. "He's just fine. Last I saw him he was downstairs watching tv." "You hurt him, didn't you?" I ask as he unbuttons my shirt one button at a time. "Oh no, he's just fine. How could I be mad at him for laying with someone as beautiful as you? But his time is over now, you're mine." He said as his lips traveled across my collarbones. "And I get no say in this?" "Your body is doing a pretty good job of speaking for you right now." He taunted as his hand slid down the length of my body, gripping my ass.

"I told you before that if you ever wanted me to stop, just say so. It's part of the rules, isn't it? But you've never once told me to. Now, why is that?" He ground his hips against me as he left small bruises on my throat again. "You may have lay with Erick, but you wished his hands were mine, didn't you? No one can please you like me."

As the pile of discarded clothing grew beside the bed, the harder I fought to keep from moaning. "Is this the new rule, little one? Feigning indifference? I know how to make you moan." He rolled me over roughly, pressing his bare chest against my back and snaking a hand under me. "I want to hear you say my name. Scream it. Let the whole house know whose doing this to you."

In the end he won, making me moan his name over and over until he collapsed beside me, pulling my back close to his chest as we rode out our highs together. He stroked my hair lightly, panting softly against the back of my neck. "Every King needs a Queen, little one. You have no idea just how dangerous you can be. With me, you'll never have to fear anyone or anything ever again. Including yourself."


	13. Change (In the House of Flies)

Over the next several days I hid out in Bray's room. Unwilling to face Erick, unwilling to face my new reality. To Bray's credit, he let me carry on the battle in my head without much interruption. He'd leave me alone a good portion of the day to stare out of the window and evaluate life here vs at home. He insisted that if I didn't want to stay, he'd let me leave. But honestly, what was left at home to go to? I stole one of his t-shirts while he was out and took to sleeping extended hours in it. Every morning when I awoke, he'd be sitting in the rocking chair with his back to the window, reading from a worn book.

After a hot bath I dressed in one of his worn hawaiian shirts, which hung down my hips like a dress. If I am to stay here, Bray needs to find me some clothes. Or at least get mine from my apartment. When I step into our room he's sitting in his chair, this time staring out into the dark yard, the pale moonlight throwing dark shadows across his face. I lay my hands on his shoulders, rubbing the taunt muscles beneath the fabric of his shirt. "Come to bed, Bray." "I don't sleep." He replied solemnly. "Lay with me. Please?"

He brought his book with him to bed, switching on the small lamp beside the bed. "You've taken to stealing my clothes now?" He asked as I lay my head in his lap, looking up at the book he held open with his thumb. "I need something to wear. I need to get my clothes and things from my apartment." He stroked my hair with his left hand, running his fingers through my hair. "Don't you want me to look my best for you?" "You look just fine in my shirt. Though we'll retrieve your belongings tomorrow." I sit up and move against his side, tucking my shoulder under his arm. With my head against his chest, I could hear the thud of his heartbeat under my ear. "What are you, Bray Wyatt?" He laughed at my question and rubbed my arm with his free hand, his eyes never leaving his book. "Whatever you want me to be, little one."

I continued my life voluntarily locked away in his room, watching the world from the window. I missed him terribly whenever he'd leave our little world and pined for him until I'd hear his light footsteps at our doorway. He began to read to me at night. He'd stretch out across the bed and I'd lay with my head on his chest, listening to his words rattle around his diaphragm as he read me things like Lord Byron and Shakespeare.

The night he pulled Poe from the shelf I swelled with pride. As he began reciting 'Annabel Lee' I recited it along with him from memory. "I didn't know you read Poe." He said abruptly at the end of the poem. "Poe is my favorite author. I've read quite a few classics." He grinned at me as he stroked my back beneath my shirt. "I am pleasantly surprised, my Galatea." "Who is Galatea?" He grinned and kissed the top of my head. "Another tale for another night, dear one. You should get some sleep."

For the first time since I came here, I pulled the book from his grasp and straddled his lap. I grabbed his land and lay my cheek against it, nuzzling his rough palm before kissing the inside of his wrist. "Why did you pick me, Bray? I'm such a mess inside." He grabbed me by the waist and pulled me closer, his lips meeting mine. "I see what you really are. Deep down, you're a monster. Just like me."

I sat back on his lap and took his hands, putting them on my hips. I glanced at the red cross tattooed on his arm and sighed deeply. "I don't know what I am, Bray." He lifted his hand to my face, brushing stray hair back behind my ear. "You're lost little one, and I'll show you the right way. You've got to learn to stop looking around for permission from everyone. Decide what you want, and take it. We can rule the world together, you and I."

I kissed him and pulled his muscle shirt over his head roughly. He grinned against my lips when they met again and ripped open the shirt I was wearing, sending buttons flying. He did away with my bra quickly and I moved down his torso, skimming my fingers across his skin until I reached the waist of his jeans. He slid down the bed and lifted his hips, helping me dispose of his pants. I ran my fingers under the elastic of his boxers, making him shiver as I rubbed him through the thin material. "I want to hear you say my name." I said as I looked up at him, removing his boxers from him.

He threw his head back as I pleasured him, the stretch of pale throat beneath his beard turning me on even more. I moved up his body, kissing my way across his collarbones and throat as I continued to torture him with my hand.

He moaned deep in his chest as I moved over him, taking him in and rocking back and forth against his hips. His hands moved to my breasts, feeling every expanse of skin he could reach. As things intensified my hands slid to his pale throat, enjoying the rumble of his moans under my hands. He smiled at me as I held him captive, watching his face relax in pleasure as he hit his climax. Even muscle in his body relaxed under me as I reached my own, collapsing against his chest.

Breathing heavy he petted my hair and I wrapped a naked leg across his waist, listening to his heart racing under my ear. "I take it you got what you wanted." He laughed. "No. You didn't say my name." He whispered it against my ear, his warm breath tickling my ear. Tracing my bottom lip with his thumb, he smiled slightly. "This may be the best idea I've ever had, bringing you home."


	14. A Forest

At first the voice was very small, very quiet. I could hear her at night as I lay against Bray's chest, just over the beating of his heart. Like trying to listen to one specific voice in a crowd, I couldn't make out anything the voice said. As the days ticked by, I began to hear it clearer. She, whomever my invisible visitor was, asked me to follow her. Tiny whispers in the night, she begged me to come to her. Come to the river, come see her.

Over time I heard her more frequently. In the times that I was alone I'd hear her calm to me. Tonight I sit in Bray's rocking chair by the window, watching as he stepped from the porch an into the night. This was becoming a ritual for him, occupying our spacious bed with me until he believed I was asleep, then slipping off into the woods. I watch as he pushes into the forest, his lamp dimly lighting his way when I hear her again. The soft female voice whispers in my ear to come to the river. To find her. When I hear that soft voice speak my name for the first time, the hair rises on the back of my neck and fear grips my insides. "Follow him. Follow him into the woods!" She commands.

Frightened, I glance over my shoulder into the emptiness of the room, half expecting to find a young woman standing behind me. The empty room startled me almost as much as if there had been someone there. "Follow him!" She urges from over my other shoulder. I glance in that direction too, but I can't find the source of the voice. I scurry quickly from the room and tiptoe through the dark hallway, holding my breath in anticipation of whomever or whatever I may bump into. With her voice still in my ear I slip into a pair of my shoes and grab my nearby coat. I take one of the oil lamps from the porch and light it, illuminating a small circle of the overgrown grass around me. "Over here!" I hear her voice from the direction of the trees. "Come find me!"

Reaching the edge of the forest, I rest my hands on the closest tree and shine my lantern ahead of me. Darkness peered back at me. She calls my name again, urging me into the forest. I push past the first line of trees, headed for the heart of the forest. I can see the faint glow of another lantern in the distance…is that Bray?

My feet haul me forward, my lantern raised as I rush towards the lantern light. "Find him! Catch him!" Her voice urges, and I feel a heavy presence at my back as I dash ahead, ducking under low branches and around thick trunks. "Why?" I hiss as my breath grows labored, my legs burning as I push further into the woods. "Find him, find me!" She hissed. Confused, I rush onwards. Her voice grew angrier in my ear as warmth seared the back of my neck from an invisible force.

My foot catches a root and I fall forward, the ground hurting towards me. My head strikes another big root and pain shoots through my head. Pulling my hand away from my forehead I see the bright red blood before the darkness swallows me. I call out for Bray feebly, and I hear her voice nearby, laughing.


	15. Safe and Sound

The tiny movement stirs me from my dream and the cold feeling snaps away, leaving me startled in the darkness. Then I sense the warmth around me and feel the movement at my back. Rise….and fall. Rise…..and fall. A light touch brushes my hair from my forehead and his voice immediately brings me comfort. With my ear against his chest, I can feel every syllable he speaks. "Welcome back little one." I open my eyes and study the book he's reading, grounding myself in the real world again. "You had me worried darlin." "How long have I been asleep?" I ask, becoming aware of how dry my throat is. "A few hours. You hit your head pretty badly. You were as white as a sheet when I found you." My fingers graze the bandage above my eye and the memory of misadventure in the woods floods back. Fragments of whatever I had been dreaming began to surface again too.

She was beautiful. Radiant, almost. She held me as I lay on the forrest floor. "I won't let you go." She whispered as she held me against her chest. Her heart beat was faint but erratic against my ear, like her chest held a small bird rather than a heart. "I won't leave you alone." Her strawberry blonde hair framed her face in loose ringlets, making her bright blue eyes almost shocking against her pale skin. "Why are you crying?" I ask timidly, not wanting to offend her. She wiped her eyes with the back of her slender hand and flashed me a small smile. "You had me worried darling. "

"How's your head?" He asked as he flipped another page in his book. "It hurts. And I had the strangest dream." "What was it about?" He asked as he brushed my hair with his fingertips again. "I don't really remember." He set his book down beside us and pulled me into a hug. "What were you doing in the woods, little one?" I bury my face in the side of his neck and sigh. What do I tell him? That I was hearing voices and decided to follow them? "You left me. I got lonely." "I leave for a little while every night, little one. I always come back." "I know. This house, it's just so lonely sometimes." He chuckled lightly as he petted my hair. "You really should come out of this room once in a while. The boys won't bite, I promise."

I took his hand and kissed the back of it before sliding to the edge of the bed. I told him I was going after some water and I stood, though a little too quickly. A big hand supported my back, steadying me. "Careful. You lost a good bit of blood before I found you." With light steps I navigate the room, stopping to look out of our window at the sun dipping down behind the trees. "Darlin, don't go back into the woods, okay?" "Okay, Bray."

The water from the bathroom faucet is the best I've tasted in ages. I cup my hands under the stream and drink greedily several times, trying to ease my sore throat. The mirror catches my attention and I frown at myself as I inspect the dark rings around my eyes.

"You've got such beautiful eyes." She had said as she sat with me, cradling my head in her lap. "One green, and one brown. Like autumn leaves and moss. No wonder he chose you." She reads the confusion on my face and touches my cheek. "Bray, darling. He sees something in you. You're a special girl."

He heard me when it started and rushed to the bathroom, holding my hair for me as wave after wave of bile rose from my stomach. My body felt weaker as I emptied my stomach contents into the toilet bowl. After fifteen agonizing minutes I was able to sit back against the side of the tub and wipe my mouth. He squatted to my level and brushed my cheek. "Feeling better?" I shook my head and he made a tut tut noise, reaching for a clean washcloth to wipe my face. I managed to brush my teeth and helped me back into bed.

"Bray, don't leave me tonight please." I asked as he pulled his shirt over his head and crawled into bed behind me. "Don't worry about a thing. I'm right here." He said as he pulled me back against his chest. "Just close your eyes."


	16. Bloodletting

I've got to get out of this house. There's so many voices in my head anymore, I don't know which is mine. As I dress in the bathroom I know my scabbed knuckles was the cause of the cracked mirror over the sink, but I don't remember the action of breaking it. There's blood on my clothes to match the blood on our bedsheets, but the bandages around my hand tells me he noticed. I don't remember him asking any questions. My hand is still bleeding, the shower knobs are stained red when I turn the water as hot as I can.

There's dark circles under my mismatched eyes. I look older. Much, much older. She won't let me rest. Even when I sleep peacefully, I run through the trees in my mind, always searching for her. She's always here now, always just over my shoulder. "Can I please just shower in peace?" I ask as I pull my shirt over my head and shed the rest of my clothes. My pale skin is a canvas of scratches and bruises from both my misadventure in the woods and my rounds of rough lovemaking with Bray. The injuries sting under the hiss of the hot water.

I've got to get out of here. At least for a little while. But how? There's several vehicles out here, maybe I can find the keys to one. The boys are all out in the woods today, maybe I can sneak away unnoticed? Bray's always said he wasn't holding me against my will. Anytime I want to leave… but he's never really offered me a chance to leave. Should I tell him I want to leave? No. I just want to drive to New Orleans for a bit. Clear my head.

Dried and dressed, I duck out of the bathroom and into the hall as quiet as possible. Turning back, I can see the shadow flick across Bray's chair in our room. She's watching me. I can feel it. I grab a set of keys with the GMC keychain on it. At least that's one clue. Luckily, there's only one GMC in the yard. An old baby blue one, and she runs like a dream. "Turn back now." She whispers. "He hates being left alone."

There's enough money in my wallet to fund a day on the town. Once in New Orleans I stop for food. Then to buy a few things I needed from the drugstore, a bottle of booze and a tank of gas at the station, a few pieces of clothes from the thrift shop on the corner. I stop in front of the tattoo shop and sigh. You know, I've always wanted a tattoo….

Even so far away from my new home, I feel her hovering over my shoulder as I stroll by the riverside, swinging a bottle of Jack by my side. "What do you want from me?" I ask her before pausing to take a swig. "Who are you? What do you want from me?" She doesn't answer and the natural sounds going on around me fills my ears. "Answer me, damn it. Who are you? If you're going to be my shadow, at least tell me your name." Still, no answer. "Are you afraid of me? Are you afraid of Bray?"

I can see her again, in the back of my mind. She's so young and so beautiful. Her pale skin almost glows in the moonlight. She's crouching down on the sidewalk in town, wrapping a blanket around a young man. He's kneeling on the ground with his face in his hands, his shoulders visibly shaking. "C'mon inside, let's get you tended to." She whispers sweetly to him and he shakes his head. I can't see much of him except for bloody streaks on the back of his plaid shirt. "Come inside dear. They'll never hurt you again. I promise."

"There you are." The voice snaps me back to reality and I turn on my heels to face the source. "C'mon home girl." Luke grins as as he motions towards the GMC. I shake my head in protest and his grin only widens. "Bray misses you." "He can deal with it." I spit as I back away from him, bumping into the trunk of a dead tree. "I can see why he likes you so much." He closes in on my personal space, making me flatten out against the tree. "You're stubborn. Strong willed. He likes the fight in you." Luke's eyes are wild in the forest of his dark hair as he holds his face inches away from my own. "I'm only sorry I didn't get my chance with you before Bray decided he wanted to keep you. You picked Erick… I guess you thought Erick was a safer option than me." He grabbed my ass and pulled me closer to his chest, making pain shoot through my new tattoo when he pressed me against the tree. I push against his shoulders, forcing him away from me. "Get the fuck off me, Luke." "Was that a new way to get your kicks? Sneaking around with Erick so you could wind Bray up?" Having heard enough out of him, I wind back and punch him square in the jaw. He reels momentarily before lunging at me. "Back the hell up!" I warn, reaching for my fallen booze bottle. "Want me to tell Bray that you've been making the moves on his girl?' I ask. "I'm sure he won't care much for that."

I manage to scramble back to the truck, but Luke doesn't follow me. He holds his jaw where I hit him and laughs as I back away. Time to get back to Bray.


	17. Until It Sleeps

"Where have you been?" He asked from where he sat at his workbench, crouched over the lathe where he'd been milling a chair leg. "I…" He stood from behind his workbench, abruptly knocking over the bench he'd been sitting on and I could answer he had rounded the table and taken my face in his hands. "You left me, didn't you?" "I'm sorry!" He scowled dangerously from under his hat, his eyes shadowed. "You're sorry? You left home! That's against the rules, little girl. You don't leave home without telling me!" His fingers wound into my hair, yanking my head back and forcing me to look into those piercing blue eyes before he kissed me harshly.

"There's a lot of bad people out there, little girl, people that would like to take you away from me." He said as his lips explored my jawline, his teeth leaving bruises on my exposed neck. "I can't keep you safe if you don't follow the rules." He growled in my ear as his free hand rubbed my side, stinging the fresh tattoo on my ribs. When I hissed in pain he looked into my eyes before sliding his hand beneath my shirt and inspecting the bandage. "What's this?" He asked before pulling my t-shirt over my head and throwing it aside. He wasn't gentle as he pulled the tape away, exposing the tattoo of the rattlesnake wrapped around a oil lantern, partially hidden in a bed of autumn leaves.

"Why did you get this?" He asked, his voice thick with anger. "I don't know I just…" His shoulders trembled under the straps of the brown leather apron he wore, the muscles of his jawline flexing beneath his beard. "I thought you'd like it…" He pushed me out of the door of the small shed, out into the sunlight. "Bray!" "Get back in the house!" He commanded, pointing back in the direction of the house. "Bray I'm s-" "get out of my sight!" He yelled, throwing my now sawdust covered shirt at me. Defeated, I hung my head and walked back to the house. Luke leaned against the porch, smiling as I passed by him. "I wouldn't wind him up too much." He laughed. "You won't like him when he's angry."

Back inside, I stood in the kitchen in my bra, icing the bloody tattoo on my ribs. Erick stepped through the doorway and looked around the room timidly before joining my side. Without a word he passed me a roll of gauze and some medical tape. When I thanked him his eyes darted around the room again, making sure we were alone, before bending down and kissing the top of my head. I wanted to hug him, to have him wrap those big arms around me and hold me until the darkness consuming my thoughts went away. Without saying a word he left the kitchen, watching over his shoulder for Bray and Luke.

"You're walking a dangerous road, girl." She whispered in my ear.


	18. Didn't Leave Nobody but the Baby

A/n: thanks ever so much for the kind review, Blackhat! I hope you continue reading and enjoying!

After a few days of giving me the cold shoulder, Bray's smile returned. Not for me, but when I wandered downstairs for breakfast he sat at the head of the table, his hands clasped over a broad smile. In the dimly lit kitchen the high collared coat threw shadows across most of his facial features. Erick's eyes followed me about the kitchen as Luke and Bray exchanged gleeful words about beating someone up.

There still isn't a place for me to sit at their table, and the idea still offends me. Feeling rebellious, I hop up onto the kitchen counter and sit indian style with my bowl of cereal. Bray turns his head to watch me, and smiles faintly. "This house will be all yours soon enough, little one." "What?" I ask tentatively. What exactly is that supposed to mean? "It's time for us to leave again. No longer can I sit back and tolerate John Cena's campaign of lies." "I'm coming with you!" I protest but Bray slams his palm against the table, causing everyone else in the room to jump. "You will remain here." He says sternly. He stood and rounded the table, standing over me in a matter if seconds.

"And you'll be a good girl while I'm gone, won't you doll?" He said, his hands flat on the counter at my sides and his face inches from mine. "Can I trust you?" He asked staring into my eyes. At a loss for words, all I could do is nod. Forcefully he pulled my legs around his waist, sending the bowl from my grasp to crash against the hardwood flooring. Flat on my back against the countertop, he leaned in close. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me again, would you sugar?" When I shook my head no, his mouth explored my neck as his hands grasped at my nightshirt.

"I'm going to miss you little one." He breathed against my neck as he ground his hips against me, making me moan against his lips. "You will be a good girl." He sighed as his hands slid beneath my shirt, rough fingers bringing up goosebumps on my flesh. I could see Erick and Luke's faces over Bray's shoulder, watching on guiltily. Erick's jaw flexed as Bray's hands grasped my bottom, pulling my hips as close to his as our clothing would allow. Seeing their faces, knowing they were watching...it should be humiliating. But as my hands wrapped around his shoulders beneath the fur lining of his coat, I wanted nothing more than his mouth on my skin. "Don't leave me." I squeaked out as his teeth grazed my jaw, nipping lightly at the tender spot behind my ear. "I have to return to tv to spread my message." He replied as he loomed over me, his hips grounding into me. "And your place is here."

Frustrated I pushed him hard, trying to push him away. "My place is here. Like some little house wife huh? I had a life before you, Bray Wyatt. I'm fully capable of handling myself out on the road." He backed away slowly, wringing his hands as laughter began low in his throat. It rose to a giggle and the smile split his face, the glee causing the corners of his eyes to wrinkle. "A life before me? Capable of handling yourself?" He said admist the giggles. He stopped laughing suddenly, slamming his palms hard against the countertop I sat on. "You were existing before me, sweetheart!" He growled, his eyes dark and devoid of emotion. "A lost little doe, staring with wide bewildered eyes at the oncoming headlights. " He growled, looming over my face as he pinned me to the countertop. "But I saved you!" He exclaimed. "I saved you! I saved you from those headlights! But you have yet to learn of this world, my dear. And it's time for you to see the world around you with wiser eyes. It's time to take the blinders off sugar!" He kissed me one last time. A sweet, gentle kiss before he turned on his heels and ushered the boys to the door.


	19. The Way It Goes

Okay, quick update before work. Transitional chapter, bare with me! Things are about to get a little more interesting.

A/N: I forgot to thank you, ILoveAnime89! Thanks so much for the review! SisterAdelaide, as always thank ya thank ya -tackle hug-. And thanks for reading, Monochromeviolet! Glad your enjoying it ^_^

The next few weeks were uneventful. I spent the first two like a heroin addict coming clean from the drug so desperately depended on. I missed Bray to the the point of depression. Without him the house was too big, too quiet. Shadows hung menacingly just at the edges if my vision. Not even my constant companion accompanied me anymore. I've almost forgotten the sound of her voice by now. At night I slept on the old beat up couch in the living room, the old black and white tv my only source of companionship. We didn't watch much tv in this house, and I grew anguished at the lack of anything other than the channels that the antenna picked up. I couldn't handle the thought of not being able to watch my family on raw or smackdown.

After my two weeks of downtime I decided that I had seen every rerun of Petticoat Junction and I Love Lucy possible. I began getting cabin fever. And so I began occupying myself in any way possible. I began in the kitchen, scrubbing every available surface and rearranging every cabinet. It really was a beautiful kitchen once I cleared away the years of dust and grease and dirt. Pretty well stocked too. Cooking was easier once everything was in a proper place. I baked a batch of brownies that night to reward myself and fill the house with the smell of baked goods. The next night I cleaned the living room and the unused dining room. Beneath the years of dust and dirt, it really was a grand old house. The bathroom was a nightmare after years without cleaning but I got it finished and felt accomplished looking at the polished clawfoot tub and porcelain sink. I moved onto Bray's room. Washing our sheets and the curtains, clearing away years of dust from his bookshelves and the rest of the furniture.

I knew of Luke and Erick's, and dared not venture in. Nor the 'Obey' room that I'd only seen used once since I've been here. Just standing at the door of the Obey room made my hair stand on end, like an electric current through my veins. The room next to Bray's was locked, and I stood at the door several nights wondering what could be contained within. The door was always cold to the touch, causing my interest to peak. I thought several times about removing the door hinges to gain access, but I let the thought pass. I'm sure there's several secrets in the house that's best I don't know about.

On the warmest day I hand-washed all the dirty clothes I could find outside in a wash tub. One thing I miss about my apartment, my new home was not very well equipped with modern conveniences. After setting out a pitcher of sun tea to brew, I set out with clothespins in hand to hang up the wet laundry. I have to grin slightly at the multiple colorful hawaiian shirts I pull from my basket and pin to the laundry line. I hope he comes home soon. I'm making this world mine slowly, but my King is still away from his castle. Without much thought I sing to myself as I work. "He's got the whole world, in his hands. He's got the itty bitty baby, in his hands..."

I stopped short of everything I was doing when I heard the rustling at the edge of the woods.


	20. The Woods

**A/N: Thanks Blackhat, your comment made my day! You too, SisterAdelaide. You guys are the reason this fic keeps going! **

**He was small, frail looking for his age, which looked to be about six. He stepped from the edge of the forest with tiny shuffling steps, his baggy overalls shifting around his bare feet with each step. Inadvertently I dropped the basket of laundry I'd been hanging in my fervor to get to the small boy. What was such a small child doing alone in the woods? He paused when I approached, his little hands clutching at the bark of a nearby tree. "It's okay, I won't hurt you." I told him as gently as I could while showing him my empty hands. His bright blue eyes widened as he looked up at my face and he made a move to retreat back into the forest. "No no baby, don't go back in the woods. It's dangerous in there." I pleaded with him before getting down on one knee to be more at level with him. **

**"What's your name sweetie?" I asked him. He said nothing in response, his round face as somber as that of an old man's. "It's okay, you can talk to me." On the front of his shabby overalls was three letters, hastily embroidered with red thread. "Eli...is that your name? Eli?" His bright blue orbs shifted to my face again and he nodded ever so lightly. "Are you hungry, Eli? I've got some fresh cookies in the house." I could see the fear in his eyes once he realized how close he was to the big house. "It's okay. It's just me in the big house. I've got some cold milk too." I bargained with him. He nodded slightly and stepped from the woods. I stood and scanned the area quickly, seeing if anyone else was nearby. But the woods behind us stayed as silent as death as we took small steps away. I frowned once we made our way back to the clothesline. In my hurry I had dropped the basket and several pieces of Bray's clothes lay in the grass beneath the discarded plastic basket. Eli looked up at me as I grabbed the colorful shirts and the now stained white pants. **

**I sat in Bray's seat at the table and Eli climbed into Luke's chair, his little legs dangling far above the floor in the tall chair. I slid the plate of cookies towards him, poured a small mason jar of milk for both of us. "Where are your parents, Eli?" I asked as shaky fingers clasped a cookie. He gave me no answer, neither did he look my way. He only dunked the cookie in the milk and munched away, locked away in his own little world. Where did this little boy come from? And what was I going to do now? Surely there's someone out there looking for him. Right? I can't go in the woods again to look. "Do you want to stay here until your family comes to find you? I'll be cooking dinner soon, you can watch tv in the living room until it's ready if you want." Without looking at me he nodded. **

**I set two places at the table while he stretches across the couch to watch reruns of Lost in Space with a wide eyed look of wonder beneath the mop of his shaggy dark hair. My clean kitchen looks so empty with the three big men surrounding the old oak table. I set our places where we sat before, I in Bray's chair and his in Luke's. I realize not having my own chair is a metaphor for my place in this family. I'm a member, yes, but I will always be to the side looking in on the boys. I'm not his right hand man, like Luke, nor his left. And I'm not enough of an equal to head the other end of the table. I'm worthy enough to share Bray's bed, but not to look him in the eye. **

**At dinner little Eli eats with the gusto of a man who'd not touched food in ages. I thanked my lucky stars that I'm used to cooking big meals because he ate with the appetite of someone three times his size. "How about a bath after dinner?" I asked him as he reached for his third biscuit. "I've got a clean shirt you can borrow. A full belly and a clean body will probably do you some good." He agreed with a quick nod of his head. **

**Dinner and a bath later I let him watch another episode of Lost in Space and fell asleep on the couch. Admittedly I'm a little lost at where to go from here. I expected his parents to come looking for him already. Surely someone was missing him? I lay the blanket I'd been using over him, leaving the tv on for him and crept upstairs to sleep in Bray's room. I'll figure out something tomorrow. **


	21. Awake O Sleeper

A/N: huge shout out to everyone that favorites/follows/review/ this fic. You guys are awesome and the reason this fic is still carrying on. Every time I get an email that you guys have reviewed or favorited/followed it makes my day. I just...-giant internet hugs for everyone-

By the third night I grew infinitely concerned. Wasn't anyone looking for this child? He didn't seem concerned much by the idea as he sat indian style in front of the tv watching Gunsmoke on a stormy friday night. I've grown pretty fond of the kid, I must admit. It's rather nice not to be alone in the big house anymore. I steal little peeks at him while working on my sewing project. It feels shameful, keeping him here. I feel like a cradle robber. His parents have to be looking for him, right? But I haven't done anything other than look out for the kid.

I never really wanted kids. I was almost relieved when I received the news a few years back that I physically wouldn't be able to have children. The entire process seemed narcissistic to me. Did the world really need another version of me? And the idea of carrying a child was always a bit horrifying. The most natural thing in the world, childbirth. To me, it seemed like something straight out of a sci-fi movie. And then being saddled with the responsibility of raising this child into a person...that's not a job for me. I'm still trying to piece my own life together. If I couldn't take care of myself, how was I supposed to care for a screaming child? But Eli is unlike any child I've ever been around. At first his silence was almost jarring. But now we are comfortable. His lack of words is almost a comforting contrast to how my life had been since Bray Wyatt walked into it. Eli is quiet, like me. Though he seemed to possess and infinite peacefulness I doubt I'll ever be able to achieve.

We both jump at the sudden snap of thunder outside, bringing us both back from our little worlds. "Do you want some more cereal?" I ask as I finish a few quick stitches on my sewing. He shakes his head no and hands me his empty bowl before stretching his long limbs. "Getting sleepy?" I ask after he stifles a yawn and he nods, rubbing at his arms. "Alright get comfy, I'll tuck you in." He shales his head no again and clutches his blanket to him before pointing upstairs. When I don't immediately get what he's saying, he points to his chest then to me, then upstairs. "You want to sleep upstairs with me?" He nods a few times. "Alright. I guess that's okay. Hold on a second." I tie off my stitch and hold up the small teddybear for him to see. I'd butchered one of my old beat up brown shirts when I found a tattered pillow in the living room. The bear's eyes were two mismatched black buttons I found in a kitchen drawer. "You like it?" He grabbed the bear from me, immediately hugging it close to his chest. "I'll take that as a yes, then."

I follow him up the stairs as he clutches the bear. My hand on his shoulder steers him to Bray's room and his eyes widen at the sight of the skulls on Bray's bookshelves. "It's okay, just old bones." I reassure him, tapping one of them lightly. "They won't hurt you." A particularly bright flash of lightning illuminates the room and Eli dove into the bed, covering his entire body with the blanket. He whimpers slightly as we wait for the thunder. "It's okay, it's just the sky being grumpy. We'll be okay in here." I reassure him as I crawl under the covers myself. The loud thunder clap sends him into my arms, burying his small face against my shoulder. "It'll be okay, I promise." I reassure him lightly, running my fingers of one hand through his dark curls. "Why don't you hum a song? Maybe it'll make you feel better?" I asked and he began humming quietly as he hugged my torso, pressing his teddybear against my side. It was unsettling to realize just what he was humming. I could just barely make out 'he's got the whole world...in his hands...'

As the weather calmed slightly, the humming lessened and his breathing became heavier until his little body felt limp against my side. I know that his parents have got to be looking for him. But damn if I don't hope, deep deep down, that they aren't. Which is completely ridiculous I know. He's not a puppy or a stray cat, he's a child. But that still doesn't hinder me from watching his little chest rise and fall as he sleeps, secretly wishing he could stay forever. The lull of the rain on the tin roof is my lullaby, ushering me off into dreamland and we sleep peacefully, clinging to each other in the middle of the big bed.

A sound rouses me from my sleep and I have to blink rapidly to adjust my eyes to the darkness. Eli stirs slightly in his sleep as I wonder what the sound could have been when I hear doors opening and closing downstairs. Someone is in the house. Is it more than one person? Do I go downstairs? Do I wait here and defend us if someone comes up? I hear heavy footsteps on the stairs. I make a move to reach my nightstand but my right arm is trapped beneath Eli's body and asleep from the restricted blood flow. Looking around for anything I could use to protect us from intruders I notice the alarm clock. Seven in the morning. I hold Eli as close as possible with my numb arm and manage to grab the old timey alarm clock from Bray's nightstand. Withholding my breath, I wait for the door to open.


	22. Fire in the Blood

A/N: thanks everyone for the great reviews! You guys are awesome! And special thanks to SisterAdelaide, this fic wouldn't be going on without her help. Go read her fics, she's awesome (her Bray smut is top notch, tbh) Love ya, Sister!

The door knob squeaked as it turnt in his grasp, that ridiculous beard of his the first thing through the doorway. "Honey I'm hooome." He whispered jokingly as he walked in, lugging his suitcase in with him. He made a move to set his suitcase on the bed but I stopped him just in time from throwing it on top of Eli. When Bray flipped on the lights his face faded from a look of amusement to one of pure confusion. "Who is this?" Eli lay as flat against the bed as possible, his eyes wide and on Bray. "Where..." Bray fumbled with his words, something very unusual for him. "How did you get here, boy?" "His name is Eli. I think he's mute. He wandered out of the woods...and I couldn't go in to find his parents." "Good girl." Bray said sternly before grabbing Eli harshly by the arm, dragging him from the bed. "Time to go home, Eli. I know your parents have been worried about you." "Bray! stop, you're hurting him! And it's storming out! He's not going outside in this!" Bray glanced down at the boy in his grip, trembling and trying not to match Bray's gaze. "Go downstairs, boy." He commanded, letting Eli go and the boy darted for the door, grabbing his teddy in the process. When I went to follow Bray grabbed me, tossing me back against the bed. "You stay right here." "You terrified the poor kid! You could've seriously hurt him!" Bray scoffed at the suggestion. "His parents are probably worried sick about him." "He came out of the woods, Bray."

Bray stripped down and crawled into bed where Eli had been sleeping. "This is my bed." He fumed. "I shouldn't have to worry about finding anyone else but you in it." "He's a kid Bray! He was scared of the lightning!" I scoffed as I settled back against my pillow, exhausted and defeated. I turned my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest. "Fear is good. Fear is healthy. Keeps the mind alert." He said against my ear, his arm snaking around my waist. "Fuck off, Bray Wyatt." He laughed and buried his face against my neck. "Oh how I've missed your fire, dear." I elbowed him as hard as possible and he laughed again, rolling over to his side. "Good shot, little one. I'll let you be, this time. But don't think you'll get another free shot like that." He laughed as he grabbed a book from his nightstand.

In the morning a loud noise woke me from my uneasy sleep. Bray's side of the bed was empty once again and as I rushed to get dressed I worry about what he may be doing to Eli. "You cheated and I know it." I heard Luke's voice from the kitchen as I stepped down the stairs. Peeping in at the table I spotted Eli sitting indian style on the table, grinning ear to ear at the checker board in front of him. "Cheater." Luke sneered and Eli grinned harder, shaking his head no. Just beyond them Erick stood bent over the stove, the smell of bacon making my stomach growl. "I don't like this kid, sister." Luke grumbled. "He cheats at checkers." Eli cleared the board and gave Luke the black pieces, stacking the reds in front of him. "He's cheated and won two out of three. I bet I'll beat you this time, punk." Luke taunted as he made the first move. When I moved over to the stove to steal a piece of bacon Erick's gaze shifted towards me, though he still wouldn't look me in the eye. "The house...it looks really nice." He commented as he pushed around the eggs he was cooking. "Thanks. If you give me a hand we could probably fix this place up really nice." I replied and he checked around him before answering "Maybe." "Where's Bray?" I ask and Erick shakes his head. "Dunno. He said something about hunting before he left."

Through out the day the boys helped me around the house. Fixing cupboard doors, helping me hang the curtains. Luke and Erick paid special attention to Eli, letting him help with smaller stuff. It was nice, this lack of hostility in the house. Luke and I have had our issues in the past, but watching him with Eli changed my entire perception of him. This was the closest to normal the family has been since I moved in, and it gives me hope that maybe things may be a bit smoother from now on. Thought it worries me that Bray has been out all day alone. It was late in the evening, just before super time, when he came home. He trudged in empty handed, the collar of his leather hunting coat pulled up close against his face. When I tried to ask him where he'd been I was meet with a blank, unreadable expression but no answer. He stepped lightly passed my seat on the the porch steps and into the house. He remained silent in the house, watching everyone with steely blue eyes as we busied ourselves with helping Erick cook. Eli stayed clear of Bray, his little gaze never meeting Bray's. All four of us walked on eggshells around him, as if Bray were a ticking time bomb ready to explode. A fleeting smile did return to his face once Erick announced that the alligator stew was ready and we'd be eating soon.

At dinner Bray fixed his plate first, as was customary and Erick and Luke fell in next, fixing big bowls of stew before taking their places at the table. After giving Eli his stew and cornbread he wandered into the living room. Remembering that there still only three chairs at our table, I opted to eat with Eli. I'd just set my plate and our drinks down on the coffee table when I heard him. "Come here, little girl." Bray commanded from the kitchen. "What do you think you're doing?" He asked sternly when I stood by him. When I didn't answer quickly enough, he struck the table hard with his fist. "I'm...I was...I was eating... " "In the living room. Away from me. Out if my eyesight." He fumed. "There was no where in here for us to sit.." "You have to EARN your chair at this table, little girl." He sneered. "Eli does not belong here. And if you keep acting so fickle, you won't either!" He stood abruptly from his chair, nearly knocking it over as he strode over to the door. Grabbing his high collared coat, he slid into the dark leather and with a quick flick of a natch against the countertop, lit his lantern. He turn to the boys and nodded towards me, then towards the front door.


	23. Crawling Up the Walls

AN: thanks everyone for the comments! Welcome, new readers (and old!). Leave me nice comments, mkay? I wrote the last part while laying in the dark. Made myself paranoid haha.

I struggled against Luke and Erick in vain as they grabbed me by the arms and dragged me out of the front door and to the yard. As we passed, Eli dropped the spoon he was eating with making it cling against the bowl. Behind me I could hear Bray talking in the house, but I couldn't make out the words. Erick and Luke held me firmly by the upper arms, their hands bruising my skin as they held me in place. Bray strode past us in his leather coat, holding Eli's little hand and the lantern high in the darkness of the late afternoon. I called out to both of them but Bray ignored me as they passed. Eli glanced back at me with the blankest look I had ever seen on his face. Together they walked to the woods holding hands, the teddybear I'd made for Eli in his free hand. I pleaded with Bray, begged for him not to take Eli into the woods. The fear for the boy knotted in my stomach and I struggled against the boys, trying to run to him. Erick pulled me away from Luke and wrapped his arms around me, turning my face from the woods and wrapping his big arms around me, lifting me several feet off of the ground. "Don't fight it, don't fight it." He murmured into my hair as I tried my hardest to free myself from his bear hug. "Bray only does what's best for us. You have to trust him." He urged. "Calm down or he'll punish you." Managing to free my arms I pushed against Erick's chest with all my might but he gained leverage and tucked my arms under his. Feeling helpless and angry I gave up and cried against his shoulder.

"Put her down, Erick." Bray dictated a few minutes later. Erick sat me down as gently as possible but looked away from my face. "What did you do to him, Bray?" I demanded through my tears, getting in his personal space. Roughly he handed Eli's teddybear to me. "He's home now." He replied gruffly. "He wasn't your child to raise. Are Erick and Luke not fulfilling enough as children for you?" He gestured towards the boys and I noticed how dirty his hands were as Luke chuckled to himself. "Maybe you can sew Erick little teddybears? And cuddle up to Luke during storms?" Full of frustration and anger I shoved Bray with every bit of power left in my bruised, injured arms. The blow caught him off guard but did not have the effect I desired. The backside of his hand connected with my face, rocking my jaw and sending sharp juts of pain through my face. Before I had time to respond he grabbed a handful of my shirt and pulled me towards the porch.

During the struggle I tripped up the stairs and lost my footing, causing him to rip my shirt open. I could feel Luke's eyes on me, taking delight in the violence. Bray grabbed a handful of my hair next, pulling me to my feet and flinging the screen door open. As he guided me through the house he retrieved a lone skeleton key from his pocket and slid it into the keyhole of one of the rooms in the house I'd never been able to gain access to. Shoving me inside, he threw me roughly against the back wall and with a swift movement removed the lightbulb from the only light source in the room. Without a word, he slammed the door shut, leaving me alone in pitch black of the junky, unfamiliar room. A sliver of yellow light from the next room shown from beneath the door, it and the pinpoint of light from the keyhole the only source of any comfort in this cramped space. Angry tears still wet my face and I wiped at them with the shoulder of my ripped shirt. The room felt stuffy and crowded around me and the unknown objects around me were menacing shapes.

I drew my legs in close and buried my face against my knees, shutting my eyes tightly. Bray's angry face burned behind my eyelids. The anger in his face right before he hit me. Seeing him lead Eli into the woods. Throwing Eli's teddy bear back at me. Had he hurt Eli? He couldn't possibly right...Eli is just an innocent child. The stinging bruising of my jaw reminded me of Bray's harshness. I deserved that backhand though. I disobeyed Bray. I deserved to be punished. The blackness of the room felt imposing, like an endless abyss around me as was the silence. Silence is unnerving. Even up in Bray's room at night I had light and sound. Our fan blowing as I slept, the light of Bray's reading lamp. Desperate, I slid across the small room and stuck my eye to the keyhole. The room outside was quiet and still, as empty as I hoped the room I lay in was. The silence bore into my skull, making my skin crawl. I felt on the edge, waiting for something to reach out and grab me. Waiting for some phantom hand to grab me in the darkness.

I lost track of time huddled against the wall. I could no longer tell if I'd been in this dark room for minutes or hours. They left the lamp on in the next room, aiding in keeping me unaware of the timespan. Desperate for any kind of company I called out for my unseen friend who had been silent for so long now. Had she moved on and forgotten me? In my mind I could see her pretty, innocent face and her beautiful hair. Won't she come and speak to me? But no noise broke the silence and I lay on me like a thick, smothering blanket. Growing desperate I called out for Bray. Quietly at first, and then to volumes that strained my throat as I pounded my fists against the door until I could feel the warm wetness of what I presumed was blood. The angry tears returned to my eyes again as I pounded away at the door again, my eye to the keyhole. Laying down I peeked beneath the door and was met with a slightly expanded view of the same empty room. I called for Erick too, hoping maybe he'd hear my cries and let me out. I pleaded and begged to the empty room, apologizing for every sin I'd committed against Bray. I begged for and screamed his name until my voice became hoarse and left my throat completely, leaving me to whisper his voice like a sickly child. In the next room I heard the distinct sound of a needle dropping onto a record and I slid upright, once again sticking my eye to the keyhole. The record started, a repetition of the same word over and over. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. I began to miss my silence as the word seemed to invade my person space. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. The voice droned on. OBEY. I stared through the keyhole again, straining to see if anyone stood by the record player. A familiar blue iris moved into my line of vision but the rawness in my throat wouldn't allow me to call out to him. In a matter of seconds he moved along, leaving me alone again.


	24. Blood Stains

AN: you guys are awesome, thanks for all of the reviews ^_^

OBEY. The word repeated until it didn't sound much like a word to me anymore. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. My multiple bruises and injuries began to weigh on my physically all at once and my body feels so very heavy. With the toe of my shoe I kick gingerly at the door, unintentionally kicking along to the rhythm of the voice on the record. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. I wondered how long I'd been in this room. An hour or two? Overnight? OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. Feeling so weak I lay on my side, continuously kicking at the door with what little strength I have left. Please, just let me out. Please. Please. Please. I'm sorry. I want to beg out loud, hoping for him to hear, but my voice hasn't returned. At least take the record off. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. Please. Please. Please let me out. I need water desperately. The taste of my blood in my mouth is overwhelming, like a copper penny I'd been forced to keep under my tongue. The noise in my head is almost unbearable and I wish for the silence again, no matter how unsettling it had been before. Once I'd regained my strength I gathered enough energy to sit up and peep out of the keyhole again. The sheep mask staring back at me through the tiny hole barely startles me at this point. I'm tired enough that really nothing scares me anymore. All I can muster is a startled squeak before laying back on the floor, my bruised arms folded under my head before the bitter, angry tears well up in my eyes again. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY. Please. Please. Please. JUST LET ME OUT!

The rattling of the doorknob startles me from the restless sleep I'd fallen into. Please let me out. Please. I notice the record has been taken off as the door knob turns ever so slowly. When Luke opens the door I sit unmoving, staring up at the sheep mask he's wearing. Erick sits in a corner facing this room, hiding behind his mask. Luke offers a hand but I swat it aside. I'm damn tired, but I'll find my own two feet. When I stand my eyes fall on Bray standing just outside the door and I lunge for him out of instinct. I don't even realize I'm throwing punches, just relishing in the feel of my busted knuckles meeting Bray's flesh. He commands the boys to stand back and he leaves his defense open, letting me land every punch with little reaction. I see that I'm landing hits. I see the purple and blue tinting his skin, see his busted, bloody bottom lip. But I don't feel the recoil of the blows, no reaction to the violence in my own body. It was a bizarre feeling, like watching a fight on tv.

By the time I sink to the floor, Bray wipes his bloody mouth with the back of his hand. He sinks to his knees beside me, stretching his arms wide. "Are you finished?" He asks and I can't muster the strength to knock the concerned look off his face. He sat and pulled my head into his lap and I unable to fight him off. "Shhhh shhhh little one, it's all over now." He urges as his gentle fingers brush my sweaty hair from my face. "Erick, won't you get her some water?" He asks as he holds me, rocking me gently back and forth. "He's got the whole world, in his hands. He's got the whole wide world, in his hands." He sang as we waited for Erick. "You did well, little one." Confused, I managed to whisper what's on my mind. "You...did this to me." He interrupts me by taking the cup from Erick and helping me to drink the cold tap water. "I did this for your own good, darlin." He said gently as I drank greedily. "I'm so very proud of you." He reassured me as he wiped his mouth again and glanced down at the bright red smear. "Do you understand now? Do you understand how to focus all of that anger you've kept inside your whole life?" Ignoring him I asked the question most pressing in my mind. "Where is Eli?"

"He's home safe where he should be." Bray responded a little too quickly for my liking. "He had no place in this house darlin. He's needed at home with his family." "But he was so dirty...so hungry..." "Now do not pass judgement so quickly. He was dirty and hungry because he'd been out playing in the woods when he was told not to and got himself lost. His parents were worried sick about him! They sent their thanks for tending to their boy. His little sister was fretting over him something terrible." He traced my lip with his thumb as he cradled me in his big arms. "I'm so sorry all this happened, I really am." He said as he looked over my bruised arms. "You must be exhausted from all of this. It's been a long day, hasn't it?"

Bray had Erick carry me up the stairs to our room and Bray bid him goodnight before helping me out of my ripped and dirty clothing. Too exhausted to feel anything or protest his actions, he helped me to the bathroom and ran a hot bath for me. "Now clean yourself up." He urged. "Wouldn't want to bloody up our sheets." He said as he stood in front of the mirror, dabbing at his bruised face with a washrag. After cleaning up he tucked me into bed before he stripped down and slid into bed behind me. "Sleep, little one. Sleep and regain your strength. Tomorrow is a whole new day." He whispered as his lay against my back, his big arm encircling my waist protectively. Sleep was almost immediate and I fell into the chorus of commands in my head. OBEY. OBEY. OBEY.


End file.
